Chicken Salad
by inner thoughts
Summary: Amanda's mystery illness has Lee worried.  The results set some life changing events in motion.


**Disclaimer:** _Scarecrow and Mrs. King_ and its characters are property of Warner Bros. and Shoot the Moon Productions. No copyright infringement is intended

**Author's Notes: **References made to Season 2 episode 19 "D.O.A-Delirious on Arrival"

**Time: **Post Season 4

Amanda awoke to the feeling of Lee reaching over her to turn off her beeping alarm. It couldn't possibly be time to get up.

"Amanda, come on sweetheart! It's time to get up! You slept right through your alarm again!"

"Lee, I'm so tired…could you please shower first? I just need a few more minutes rest."

Lee leaned over and gave his sleepy wife a kiss on the forehead. "Anything for you, my dear"

It didn't take much time for Lee to get ready in the morning. A quick shower was all he needed. He wasn't a breakfast person, so the only extra time he needed was to pour himself a cup of coffee. Lee stepped into the shower and began to think about his day ahead. Billy was covering for Dr. Smyth, Francine was supposed to be covering for Billy but was out of the country on "assignment"…she just so happened to be in Switzerland when the best skiing in years was at its peak. Yeah, nice assignment. So that meant that Lee was the head honcho today. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Part of him was dreading it but part of him was actually excited. It would be interesting to see the other side of the desk. Not much was brewing so it was a good way to ease into the job.

Lee rinsed off his hair and turned off the water. Just then, he realized that he forgot to grab a towel.

"Amanda? Can you bring me a towel? Amanda?" No answer. Surely she still wasn't sleeping.

Lee walked into their bedroom dripping wet from the shower. He grabbed the towel that was hanging on the back of the closet door and wrapped it around his waist. He looked over at Amanda still sleeping in their bed. It wasn't like to her be such a heavy sleeper. He hoped she wasn't sick. Lee stood over Amanda and playfully let his wet hair drip onto her cheek.

"Wakey, wakey!"

"Oh! Lee! You're dripping all over me! That is not funny! What time is it?"

"It's 7:30 and time for you to get up!"

Amanda bolted out of bed. "7:30? Why did you let me sleep? Why didn't you wake me up? I have to get ready and get breakfast for the boys and make our lunches to take to work! Lee! Why didn't you wake me?"

"Amanda! I did wake you. You asked me to take a shower first because you were still so tired. Don't you remember? Are you not sleeping well? It's not like you to have to be dragged out of bed. It's not like you to have to be dragged into bed either for that matter." Lee playfully said to Amanda with a rather amorous look in his eyes.

"Lee, it's not funny! It's your first day covering for Billy, I have mountains of files to go through for the new security clearances…..and I only have about 15 minutes to get ready." Amanda headed for the bedroom door.

"Where are you going? I thought you said you only have 15 minutes to get ready?"

"I do, but I have to get the boys breakfast and make lunches!"

"Amanda, get in the shower. I will get the boys some breakfast and give them some lunch money. They can buy lunch at school today. And then later, I will take my best girl out to lunch. OK?" Lee wrapped his arms around Amanda, kissed her and gave her bottom a nice squeeze.

"That, we definitely do not have time for!" Amanda said as she squeezed him back. "Ok, I will hurry. Thank you, baby"

Lee headed downstairs. The boys had already poured themselves a bowl of cereal and were packing up for school. Lee handed them a $10 and told them that their mother was running late this morning and they would have to buy lunch today.

"Alright! Awesome! It's pizza day!" Jamie exclaimed!

"No it's not! Friday is pizza day, ya dork! Today is taco day!" Phillip shot back.

"Philip, don't call your brother a dork and whatever "day" it is, enjoy. And you can keep the change. Just don't tell your mother!" Lee said with a wink.

The boys thanked Lee as they ran out and caught the bus. Dottie must already be up and out on her morning walk. Thankfully, she made a big pot of coffee before she left. Lee looked at his watch and started to worry if they were going to make it to work on time.

"Amanda? Are you almost ready? We're going to be late!"

Amanda came bounding down the stairs in a stressed and panicked state. She looked beautiful as ever even if she did only have 15 minutes to get ready. She had on her red sweater and black dress pants. Lee loved her in red.

"Did the boys eat breakfast? Did you give them money for lunch? Oh I didn't tell them I loved them and to have a good day at school!" Amanda's eyes started to tear up.

"Amanda! What is wrong with you this morning? Yes they ate breakfast, yes I gave them lunch money and they know you love them! Take a deep breath and relax. It's going to be a good day. Let me get you a cup of coffee."

Amanda didn't know what was wrong. She was just so tired and nervous for Lee. She must not have slept very well after all. She sat on the couch for a moment to pull herself together. Lee handed her a cup of coffee and told her to drink it in the car. Amanda went to take a sip and quickly pulled the cup away from her face.

"Aww! Lee! What is wrong with this coffee? It smells terrible! Did the milk go bad?"

Lee sniffed the coffee and then tasted it. "Amanda, it's fine. It tastes like the same coffee we drink every morning. Here, take it."

"Oh never mind! I'll get some at work. Let's go."

Lee poured out the coffee in the sink and put the cup in the dishwasher. He was hoping the day would be better than it had started.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Lee and Amanda stepped off the elevator and onto the agency floor. Lee had a meeting with the heads of departments in 20 minutes. Amanda had to head down to the records room to do some more research on her many security applications.

"Good luck at your meeting, Sweetheart! I will see you at the staff meeting at 11:30"

"Ok, Amanda. I hope your morning gets better. I love you!"

"Love you, too!"

Lee took a deep breath and headed through the double doors. He didn't know why he felt nervous. How many other times had he stepped into this room? Probably close to a thousand. But today he was the one calling all the shots. He was sending agents out on cases. He was asking the people to put their lives on the line. He was ready, he could do this.

From the moment he crossed the threshold, people were asking him questions. "Lee, can you sign my travel requisition? Lee, here are the reports on the wiretap of the latest diplomat and his mistress. Lee, what should I do about my expense account for this month?" He handled all the questions in stride and felt pretty good about the answers he gave! He then went into Billy's office to look over the files, reports and paperwork that Billy had left for him. Lee hated paperwork. He always managed to weasel his way out of doing his reports and let Amanda do them. He didn't mean to give her more work-he just really, really hated paperwork. Now, he had piles of it sitting in front of him and he had to figure out where to start. Thankfully, Billy left him a trail of notes telling him what was urgent and what could wait. Lee picked up the folder marked "Read First" and began to go over Billy's notes for the department head meeting in 15 minutes. Lee could tell this was going to be a long morning.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Amanda hated the records room. It was so dusty, hot and poorly lit. The important files that were kept in the vault in the Q Bureau were much easier to get to than these files. They were also much cleaner. Amanda pulled open a drawer that looked to be as old as the agency itself. The files down in this file room were chock full of seemingly meaningless information collected over the years on hundreds upon thousands of individuals. Amanda had to pull the files on all the heads of corporations that were filing for a security clearance. The file room was creepy. She had been down here a while now and had not seen another soul. Thankfully, she was almost done and could return to the Q Bureau where she could read the files in a well-lit, well ventilated office. Amanda was covered in dust and grime. She had inhaled more particles than she cared to think about. She was getting very warm and thirsty. Perhaps, she thought, it would be a good idea to head back upstairs for a while and sit down.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

The meeting with the department heads went better than expected. Lee ran the meeting with great ease and actually, at times, found himself enjoying the interaction with his fellow agents. They discussed the major changes that were happening abroad and domestic. Surveillance had some neat new gadgets that they wanted to discuss at today's 11:30 meeting, special projects wanted to discuss the Russian Embassy construction that was happening and throw out some ideas of how to get someone on the inside and Billy would be there to fill us in on reports from the White House. It would be strange running the meeting with Billy there. Strange yet invigorating!

It was about 11:00 when Amanda entered the Billy's office. Her face was all smudged with dirt from the file room. Lee strolled up to his dirty bride and gave her a kiss.

"Amanda, you are a mess!" Lee said in a playful tone. "Here, let me wipe off your face." Lee lovingly wiped away the dirt marks from Amanda's cheeks and forehead with his handkerchief. "How has your day been? Any better?"

"Actually not so bad. I was retrieving some files from the records room this morning which is where I got so filthy. I had a chance to review some of them, made some phone calls. Pretty routine stuff. I do have to say that I am starving and I can't wait to go to lunch after the meeting."

Lee looked at Amanda with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh, Lee! Why can't you go to lunch? You told me this morning that you were going to take your best girl to lunch! Has someone else replaced me as your best girl?" Amanda was actually getting very upset. She had to be very hungry and her blood sugar must have been low. She was definitely very tired. All she wanted to do was go get some lunch with Lee and sit down for a while.

"I am sorry, Amanda! I completely forgot we were going to lunch! I told Reynolds that he could come in after the meeting and discuss his new assignment with me. I'm sorry! I will ask Lynn to have some sandwiches delivered for us. I will ask Reynolds if we can push our meeting back by about 15 minutes and we can eat together up in the Q Bureau. Is that ok? I really am sorry!"

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing!" Amanda quipped as she quickly turned around to leave. She must have spun around too fast and got light headed. Her knees buckled and she began to fall. The next thing she realized was that Lee had her and was guiding her to a chair.

"Amanda, are you alright? Amanda?"

It took Amanda a second to focus. "What happened?"

"You nearly passed out! That's what happened! Amanda, what's going on with you? You have not seemed yourself at all these last few days."

"I'm fine, Lee. I am just hungry and I need some water. Could you please get me a glass of water?"

Amanda didn't want to admit it, but she was worried, too. She had not been herself at all. She didn't feel like she was getting sick but she definitely didn't feel like herself. She must have too much on her mind.

Lee asked Lynn to call in for the sandwiches right away and get Amanda a glass of water. Amanda sipped slowly on the water and began to feel better. Suddenly, she looked up at Lee with a horrified look on her face.

"Oh Lee!, Sweetheart! I didn't even ask you how your day has been so far! How was the meeting with the department heads? Oh, honey I am so sorry! Please, talk to me."

Lee sat down beside Amanda and kissed her hand. He was not a bit mad at her that she had not asked about his day. He was more concerned about her.

"My day has actually been pretty great so far! I never thought that I would like doing Billy's job. Not in a million years. Who knows? Maybe someday down the line, I might even consider taking a job like this. Get out of the field and into a more normal life with my gorgeous wife and our beautiful family. What do you think about that Mrs. Stetson? Can you see yourself and your dashing husband retiring from the field and calling shots from behind a desk?"

Amanda couldn't help the excitement at that prospect to show on her face. She had thought about the very thing that Lee proposed for a while now. Lee was a great agent-the best there is! The great Scarecrow. But with the title of Scarecrow comes great danger, too. Danger for him and danger for their family. She would really love it if they came in out of the field.

"Oh Lee, I think that is definitely something we should think about!"

Lee gave a happy little laugh and kissed Amanda on the cheek. Then suddenly, a thought crossed Amanda's mind. Lee had been a very successful field agent for all these years. Amanda had only been involved with the agency for the last 5. They would certainly consider promoting Lee to Billy's job one day, but not her. Where would that leave her? Would she have to work with another partner? Would they put her solo? Would Lee's life be less in danger and hers in more? She could never trust anyone the way that she trusts Lee; literally with her life. Amanda's stomach suddenly twisted in knots. She grew very pale and nauseous. The glass of water began to shake as she felt herself getting faint again.

"Whoah! Amanda!" Lee said as he took the glass of water from her. "Ok, that's it! I am bringing you down to the infirmary. There is something wrong with you. We need to find out what!"

"Lee, I'm fine! I just need some food! I haven't eaten yet today and I think my blood sugar is low. That's all. I am not going to the infirmary!"

"Yes you are and right now!"

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Amanda was actually relieved that Lee was making her go to the infirmary. She didn't feel well and she didn't know why. She was very afraid that something was really wrong. Stress can do some nasty things to your body and lately, she just can't seem to relax.

Lee was worried about Amanda and also very aware of the time. 10 minutes till the staff meeting.

"Amanda, I am going to leave you here in the Dr.'s capable hands. I am really sorry but I have to go run that meeting. I will come back down as soon as the meeting is over and bring you your lunch. Meanwhile you do everything the Dr. tells you to do. OK?"

"Yes, Lee. I will be a good patient, I promise."

Lee walked out of the infirmary to his meeting with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong with Amanda. He just knew it and it made him feel helpless.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Amanda was feeling better. The Dr. had given her some juice and some crackers to eat. He didn't want to give her anything too heavy just yet until they ruled out a few things. He was giving her a quite thorough exam including blood tests. She hated being sick and feeling at the mercy of someone else. On the bright side, there was nothing for her to do here but take a little rest. She could at least get some sleep.

Amanda awoke to the sound of Lee calling her name and gently shaking her awake.

"Amanda? Amanda, honey, wake-up. I have your lunch and you need to eat."

"Lee, what happened to your meeting? You shouldn't have cancelled it."

"I didn't. What makes you think I cancelled it?"

"Well you've only been gone a few minutes."

"Oh sweetheart, I left you here almost 2 hours ago. You have been sleeping. Come on, sit up and eat. The Dr. says it is ok for you to have a sandwich."

"Do they know what is wrong with me?"

"No. not yet" Lee sighed heavily.

Lee unwrapped the sandwich and gave it to Amanda. She was very hungry and took a big bite. Suddenly, her eyes got as wide as saucers and she reached for the emesis basin by her bed and threw up repeatedly.

"Lee! What kind of sandwich is this?" She said in an overly excited manner.

"It's just chicken salad!" Just then a moment of realization hit Lee. "Chicken salad! Oh, Amanda! Honey, I am so sorry! I wasn't even thinking! Oh, baby, I am sorry I forgot! My mind was worried about you and worried about covering for Billy. Oh, I wasn't even thinking!"

"Chicken salad!" Amanda said in a defeated tone as she burst into tears.

The Dr. looked at them both very confused.

"Is she allergic to chicken salad?" asked the Dr.

"No, no. Not allergic.", Lee answered back. "She ate a poisoned chicken salad sandwich meant for me a few years back. She got very sick and well, she hasn't been able to even look at it since."

"It's ok, Lee. I'm not mad. I don't even know why I'm crying!"

Lee moved close to Amanda and held her for a few minutes till she calmed down. He felt terrible. How could he forget about chicken salad? If they didn't get answers soon as to what was wrong with Amanda, he was going to lose it.

"Amanda, baby. Why don't you let the Dr. give you some ginger ale and try to get some more rest? Billy wants me to meet with him before he has to go back to the White House. I will be back soon and hopefully we will have some answers as to why you feel so awful. Ok, baby?"

Amanda snuggled into her infirmary bed and whispered a simple "OK" back to her husband. Lee kissed her on the forehead and went back to Billy's office.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Scarecrow, I want to talk to you about something very serious and very important. But first of all, how is Amanda? Feeling better?" Billy asked Lee.

"Billy, I just don't know what is wrong with Amanda and it's freaking me out! I have never seen her like she's been in the last few days. She can't seem to get enough sleep, she's moody-cries at the least little thing and then is suddenly as happy as can be, she seems to be achy and this morning she told me that the coffee smelled bad and wouldn't drink it. Billy, the coffee was fine. Didn't smell any different than it always does. Then she almost passed out twice and then threw up in the infirmary, although that may have uh, been the chicken salad." Lee said with a half crooked, sheepish smile.

"Oh, Lee! You gave her chicken salad? Are you nuts? When she already wasn't feeling well? What were you thinking, man?"

"I know! I know! I forgot! I had so many other things on my mind! Billy, I don't know what I will do if there is something really wrong with her!"

"So she's been overly tired, moody, cries a lot, nauseous, and dizzy?" Billy looked at Lee with a twinkle in his eye and tried to stifle a giggle. The giggle then became a chuckle and the chuckle then became a full belly laugh!

"Billy! This isn't funny! My wife could be seriously ill and you are laughing! What's the matter with you?" Lee was very annoyed with Billy and his seeming insensitivity to the issue.

Just then, the phone rang. Lee picked it up. It was Amanda calling from the Q Bureau.

"Lee? Can you meet me upstairs? They, uh found out what was wrong with me. We need to talk"

"OK, I'll be right there." Lee felt his heart sink. "That was Amanda. She's up in the Q Bureau. They found out what was wrong with her. She wants to talk to me in person. Billy, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Lee, I am sure she's fine. Go talk to her and then come back down here and we can talk about what I need to talk to you about."

Lee made his way upstairs. He was sure the news he was about to hear was going to change his life.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Lee opened the door to the Q Bureau. Amanda was standing with her back towards him looking out the window.

"Amanda?"

Amanda turned around and looked at Lee. Her coloring seemed much better. She seemed almost frantic in a way.

"Lee, honey, I think you should sit down."

"Ok" Lee said hesitantly as he slowly lowered himself into the chair. "Tell me. What's wrong with you? I'm sorry about the chicken salad! Oh what did I do to you?"

"Well, technically, sweetheart, you did do something to me. But it had nothing to do with the chicken salad."

Amanda seemed very nervous and the words seemed difficult to say. Lee pulled her down onto his lap. Her eyes were full of tears. Lee was about to explode from the not knowing.

"Amanda, PLEASE tell me….. What is it?"

Amanda looked at Lee and held both of his hands in hers. "Lee, we are going to have a baby!"

She looked at Lee with a huge smile on her face. She waited for what she said to sink in before she said anything else. Lee looked at her as if she had just said something in another language.

"Did you hear me, sweetheart? We are going to have a baby! I don't know why I didn't see all the signs before. We weren't trying to get pregnant so it wasn't even a thought in my mind! I should have put all the pieces together. A baby! You are going to be a daddy!"

Amanda examined his face for some sign of acknowledgement. Finally Lee's face changed from shock to ecstatic!

"We're what? I'm going to be a what? A daddy? We are having a baby of our own? Oh…oh…AMANDA! A BABY?"

Lee grabbed Amanda and kissed her repeatedly. He held her tightly and felt such relief that she was ok and joy like he's never known at the news of the baby. He didn't even realize that he wanted a baby but now that he's heard the news, there is nothing in this world he could imagine wanting more!

"Oh, Amanda! I love you! A baby!"

He looked at her again. She had never been more beautiful to him. His grin covered his entire face. He suddenly realized that he didn't know how Amanda felt about this.

"Are you happy? Are you feeling ok? What do you need? What can I do? When is the baby coming?"

"Lee, darling, I am thrilled! I am still not feeling physically wonderful but emotionally, I am over the moon. You and I are going to have a baby. Part of me and part of you! The baby is set to be here on June 23rd give or take a few days. And you don't need to do anything but love me! Oh and NEVER bring me a chicken salad sandwich ever again."

Lee looked up at Amanda. For a moment, he felt as if his breath was taken away. She was so lovely and she loved him so. And now, this beautiful creature was having his baby. What could he have possibly done to deserve her? The thought of having a baby was terrifying but he didn't want anything more in the world than he wanted that. He was absolutely right. Amanda's news was indeed life changing. He never knew happiness like this even existed.

"Amanda, why don't you come downstairs with me to talk to Billy and then I will take you home where I can pamper you properly. Deal?"

"Deal!" Amanda said with a smile that was just as big as Lee's.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Amanda and Lee went into Billy's office. By the look on both of their faces, he knew his hunch was spot on!

"You two look like the cat that swallowed the canary!" Billy teased.

"Um….Billy. Amanda and I have some incredible news….. We are having a baby!" Lee beamed.

"Aha! I knew it! Congratulations you two! I couldn't be happier! See, I knew putting the two of you together would lead to great things!" Billy boasted.

"Thank you, Sir! We are both so happy! This was very unexpected but we are over the moon!" Amanda was already glowing.

"Well, then the timing of what I wanted to talk to you both about couldn't be better. Please sit down. Lee, today was actually a trial run of what I am hoping to be a permanent assignment. I have been asked to replace Dr. Smyth permanently since he has decided to retire. And I would like to name you and Amanda as my replacements."

Lee and Amanda looked at each other not sure what to say.

"Billy, what about Francine? It has always been my impression that Francine was next in line. How is she going to take this news?" Lee asked.

"Actually, I think she will take the news very well. She actually had some great ideas about restructuring and overseeing the new agents in training. And she asked if she could be the one to head it up. I, of course, said yes! To make sure that today's trial run was actually managed by you, Lee, and not Francine, I conveniently sent her to Switzerland on a well, meaningless assignment that never panned out. Poor thing has had to amuse herself with skiing and good-looking ski instructors for a week. So, what do you think?"

Lee and Amanda looked at each other and smiled. They knew that this is what they had been waiting for. They knew that this was their first step towards normalcy. With the baby on the way and so many changes at home that were about to take place, this seemed like the perfect next step. They both squeezed each other's hands and in unison shouted, "We'll take it!"

To be continued…


End file.
